


You Live With Ghosts |Winter Soldier x Reader|

by Fatbottombarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Eventual Smut, F/M, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter soldier is alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatbottombarnes/pseuds/Fatbottombarnes
Summary: Reader is a high ranking Hydra agent named, Ghost Mark. Doing their assassinations and their dirty work: even fighting Captain America. You are then placed in training the new fist of Hydra, Winter Soldier.~Rape isn’t in full detail, it’s only mentioned and assumed. There is dub-con between Reader and Winter Soldier because how much consent can he really give? But their relationship is very consensual for the most part. ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rape content isn’t between Reader and Bucky, and it’s only mentioned. I will not go into full detail on that. 
> 
> There is violent smut later on.

“Призрак, вы не обходимы. Сейчас!” (Ghost, you’re needed. Now!”) A voice yells through the cold, concrete corridors before your chamber doors are opened. You glanced from where you perched on the bed, an agent looking you over with a hard face and weapon ready in his hands. “Двигайся .”(Move.)

You stand up swiftly and walk through the doorway, waiting for the man to lead you to where you are needed. Your black heeled boots click against the hard floor, an unreadable expression on your face as you glance at the many hydra operatives around, all stealing glances at you. You supposed it was another mission, nothing unusual; you’re often only called upon for assassinations. Tilting your head when you’re led away from any briefing rooms but towards the labs, you hadn’t been experimented on since your father.

The Hydra agent walks to the code panel, entering the four-digit code to unlock the big, hefty metal doors. Nodding his head stiffly for you to walk on ahead, you enter with curious but hesitant steps, your eyes darting to every corner for some kind of threat. Just a bunch of white coats, surrounding a man sat limply in a chair before you.

“Ah, Y/N,” a familiar voice attracts your attention. “It’s been too long,” Armin Zola grins pushing his glasses upon his nose as he walked quickly towards you. He had been captured and forced to work for SSR, last you heard anyway. “You’re looking well, any changes?”

Your eyes trained on the small scientist, “I’m able to increase the level of pain now, and I’m used for interrogations… mostly.” Zola nods with full interest in this new change.

When your father first allowed you to be a test subject for Zola and his crazy experiments you weren’t expecting much. You, however, got pain manipulation where you are able to inflict pain upon anyone. You weren’t able to control it before, anyone you looked at felt excruciating pain, some even died from shock. Eventually, you were able to control it. Now you are able to work the levels up, it works in favour of Hydra and but not so much for their prisoners.

“We must run some tests,” he tells you and walks over to the other scientist. “For now I want you to meet someone, come, come.” He gestures for you to follow; you nod once and follow him over to the chair.

The man was hunched forward, thick, brown hair covering his face as his wrist was restrained on the metal chair. You knew the chair well. Zola muttered something and a scientist pushes the man back against the chair, his eyes are closed and his breathing is laboured; you note he only has one arm, left one appears to be half missing.

“Who is he?” You study his face for a moment before looking at Zola.

“You do not recognise him?” He answers a question causing you to frown.

You look back at the man and study his face hard. The stubble around his face gives an indication he’s older than twenty, he has a little frown and a strong jaw, you don’t recall ever seeing him before but there’s familiarity.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” you raise an eyebrow at Zola. “Captain Americas, best friend, he was found just a few days after I was captured. He’s been kept as a prisoner by the Soviets till I was able to come back and work on my experiments.” It’s silent for a beat, “my experiment on Mr Barnes must’ve worked or he wouldn’t have been able to survive fall and the loss of the arm otherwise.” Armin informs you.

You cross your arms, “And why is he here? Captain America died; we have no use for him.”

“Мадам Гидра,” (Madame Hydra) Zola calls and you look at him. “With my new prosthetic plans for him, you’re training, we will have this,” he passes you a file the words ‘Солдат зимы’ (Winter Soldier) on the front.

“Winter Soldier,” you frown. “Why am I responsible for him?” You sneered looking directly at the man in the chair, “I am being reduced to babysitting some American?”

Zola lifted a syringe from the table beside him, yellow liquid inside of it. “Because you are a trusty agent of Hydra, Schmidt felt you were the best to take down Captain America and you almost did. You’ve assassinated and taken down many armies; the best possible training is with the best herself, is it not?” he nods respectfully in your direction.

“I can’t help feel he is my replacement, Zola.” He doesn’t answer that, proving that you’re right in that statement. “When do I start?”

“When he is ready, he’ll need immediate surgery on his arm and a lot of conditioning,” Zola doesn’t turn to look at you as he steps in front of the man. Lifting the sleeve that doesn’t possess an arm; showing the rest of the appendage that’s bandaged. “Soon, very soon.”

*

You watched as they did various mind control methods on what you like to call, _The Asset_. Standing up on the observation deck you watched as he continued to fight against it; no wonder he was Captain’s best friend, just as stubborn as he was.

“Стоп,” (Stop) you yell as you walk down the metal stairs and towards the chair. His eyes lifted to yours, watching as you stalked over, crossing your arms as you stand before him. “You’re putting up a marvellous fight,” you tell him with real honesty. “But not even you can fight Hydra technology for long, so save me the time. Sit back and let this happen,” you nod and he glares at you.

He shifts, arms restrained and bound. “Fuck you,” it’s weak but full of anger.

The metal arm that Zola had given him was proving to work marvellously, too well. It took several weeks for his brain to link to the arm, really understand how to work it, he can’t control the strength he puts behind it just yet. It matches his aesthetic though, cold, blue eyes that are unyielding and slightly long dark locks that cover part of his face. 

“Оботрите его и положите его назад на лед.” (Wipe him and put him back on ice.) You tell the lab coat before walking back up the stairs, the machine starting again and his loud cry, echoing through the chamber.

*

“Won’t putting him in a cryostasis chamber-“

Zola interrupts before you can finish, “It helps stop him ageing, keep him at his peak. He will only come out when needed; when we’re threatened. During those times, he’ll be in your care. He will respond and listens to you,” you nodded once as Zola left.

You looked back at the tank, peering into the glass at the man who was kept inside. You tilted your head and crossed your arms; he was still unruly and unpredictable. Meaning it was gonna be longer to train him, teaching him would take time and patience.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, I’ll make sure you’re still needed.” Alexei’s voice sounded through the room, your jaw set and your eyes remained staring at the Assets. “I’m sure we can find some kind of use for you,” you could hear his smirk as his voice was directly behind you.

You swiftly turned on your heel and looked at the man before you. Glaring hard, he wavered a moment before squaring his shoulders, he knew you could do some serious damage but he wasn’t about to back down before you.

“I’m not disposable yet,” you remark coolly. “I’m needed unlike you, just another errand boy.” He sneers as you walk around and out the door, giving a final glance to the tank where Soldier laid still and then walking away and to your chamber.

Even though you’re a higher ranking agent, you are still treated inadequately. At least, when Schmidt was alive people didn’t question your leadership. His word was heard; they listened and knew they could trust him, so when you were put in charge there was no questions. Now it seemed even with your title and everything you done, it still wasn’t enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a filler chapter.

“Mission Report, 1956,” your commander asked The Asset.

Your back against the cold wall, his frame hunched against the steel table and hair imposing on his face. His eyes sweep to you, blank and dule as usual, but you know the gesture.

You’ve been through this before, even if he doesn’t remember. You nod once, barely. He notices it. His senses are immaculate that he can hear your heart beating, feel your warmth, see your goosebumps from a long distance.

He lifts his gaze, heavy on the man before him.

~~

“Снова.” (Again) 

You called into the cold room, the only sounds were the heavy panting of the two agents and The Asset, his arm whirring with the movements. Heavy footfalls and skilled hands blocking his knife-wielding right hand. 

“Быстрее.” (Faster)

You called and that seemed to hit a nerve, the knife that was trying to stab through the two Agents was then hurled towards you, barley skimming your shoulder. A smirk pulled at the corners of your mouth, he had gone longer this time around at taking your commands. 

“There he is,” You smile and he seems to falter, eyes dancing around the room and the two agents make moves to restrain him but you wave your hand. You wanted to see where this went, “Do you know where you are?”

He looks at you, standing tall and menacingly broad. A shake of his head, his hair now longer obstructs his face and you walk over, a languid pace before your standing in front of him. 

“Russia, 1956,” you tell him honestly, “You’re training these new agents,” you gesture to the young Agents who are ready to go for another round with him. “I’m Y/N, your handler,” his eyes dart around your face again before a simple nod is given. 

There’s a brief pause, his shallow breathing turns back to normal and his metal hand turns into a fist- for a moment you think he might snap, he’s done it before- but his eyes glance to the agents. His face goes blank, back to unreadable and expressionless. 

“Make me proud?” You try and his demeanour changes with that request, “show them they made a mistake… kill one, for me?” It was an odd request but this would prove his loyalty, his trust and need to listen. 

You stepped back, watching as his shoulders hunch and he flips another knife into his other hand, an effortless trick and graceful air to his movements. He then attacks; the way he strikes, it’s a lot like you because he learnt from you.

Your old KGB ways, your ballet and silent assassination lessons have made him an even deadlier silent killer. His brute force alone, plus with his silence is a deadly package deal. 

You’re proud. 

He kills one. A knife through the temple whilst holding the other back by his throat, you smile a little when he looks at you- his need for approval and praise. 

“Very good,” he doesn’t show any signs of liking the praise or disliking it. 

The other agent looks at his partner in horror, his eyes go wide and look at you, despite the metal hand around his throat. He snarls as he tries to break the hold, glaring your way, “Я, блядь, убью тебя-“ (I’ll fucking kill you-“)

Only he doesn’t get to finish, the hand flexing around his throat tightens in grip. The air being cut off from him, you widen your eyes and step forward only to recoil when you hear the crunching and a finale snap.

The boys body goes limp. Foot twitching and face purple. He carelessly let’s go and the body fulls with a thump, in an instant five other agents come in along with lab coats. The Asset disregards them and looks at you, there’s a flash of something on his face when he looks at you- _familiarity_.

“Никто не угрожает тебe.” (No one threatens you.)

His voice is low, an edge of something possessive about it, yet holds no authority over you. You step forward to him; ignoring the warnings from the others till you’re standing beside him.

“You know who I am?” You ask and he nods once.

You question how he remembers once he is put away in his cell. Something to do with the routine of your training, how they never really wipe everything from him- just enough to help or stop him from rebelling. He’s become familiar with you.

“Training seems to be going well,” Simonè stats when you watch the bodies from earlier be picked up and taken away to be burned.

You’re silent before looking at her, “he remembers me. Not really- just knows me, knows what I am to him,” she nods once.

“That’s a good thing,” she nudges, “a bond. He needs a leader, an alpha type. The Winter Soldier is learning from the best,” you can’t help but smile at that.

Training the worlds deadliest machine. You’re doing that.

“God, if Captain America could see what we’re doing, and going to do with his friend,” you laughed lightly but it wasn’t real, it felt forced and you couldn’t help but glance over your shoulder to where they lead him away. “…he’d kill us all,” you mutter.

“Good thing he died,” Simonè chuckles and walks away.

You couldn’t help but wonder if he’d always remember you. If he’d always react that way if someone stepped out of line, said something badly of you. No one had ever killed for you, killed someone because they threatened you.

He must think you’re really important. If only he knew how he was more important than you, that when he’s done training you’ll be cast out. That he’s your replacement and you’d be dead.


End file.
